


Silent Massage

by Nellancholy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (but it's consensual), And kinky, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Kink, MIKAN HAS A DICK HERE, POV First Person, Sensory Deprivation, Verbal Abuse, but mikan is kinky too so it works out, don't think about pregnancy, fair warning, i'm sure they're both on birth control, mundane AU, she's still kind of a jerk though, so junko isn't literally satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Mikan and Junko have a bit of (surprisingly tame) play in the bedroom.





	Silent Massage

The blindfold and earmuffs fit snugly on my head. I’m tied spread eagle,my limbs spread out and lashed to the four corners of the bed. I can’t see,or move much,but I can hear a little. The usually sharp tone of Junko’s voice,muffled to a faint murmur.

 

O-Of course,I’m…completely naked. It’s a little cold in here,and I feel my nipples stiffen a little as cool air blows over my…my shaft. I’m not completely hard yet,but…i-it feels so embarrassing! To get hard in front of her,while I can’t even see or hear her clearly…

 

“Mmmph!”

 

She kisses me square on my lips. Even here,where it’s just the two of us,she’s sure to at least have lip gloss on. Her tongue darts in,gliding over my teeth,teasing my tongue,before withdrawing. J-Junko is such a tease,b-but I love it,I swear!

 

She doesn’t stop. She gives my lower lip a little bite before kissing her way down. Past my jaw,past my neck (which she makes sure to suck hard to leave a love bite),down to my chest…I can only imagine the marks her lips must be leaving on me.

 

She pauses. I feel the bed shift as she changes her position. By now,I’m already fully erect,m-maybe even dripping a little?

 

I feel her slender fingers on my breasts. She never misses a chance to call me a fat cow,e-even if hers are…just as big. Her sharp,immaculately manicured fingernails glide over the sides,before her hands draw back up to give my breasts a firm,almost painful squeeze.

 

I let out a squeal. I can’t help it. I can’t help squirming in exquisite,heightening pleasure as her hands work on me. With her thumbs,she presses my erect nipples in. I gasp,softer this time. I can’t help but throb and drip even more.

 

Her hands move lower,her nails gliding over the sides of my ribcage,down to my belly. H-Hey,that tickles! I let out a slight giggle and start to wiggle again.

 

…Ouch!

 

A sudden,stinging pain hits the side of my breast. Junko’s voice rises a bit,though I still can’t hear her clearly.

 

S-she must’ve not liked that…

 

I raise my voice in turn. It’s weird when even your own voice is a little muffled.

 

“Y-yes my beloved! I-I won’t laugh…”

 

Nothing happens for a while. D-Did I offend her? I-Is she going to s-stop?

 

I feel her weight shifting between my legs.

 

Oh god.

 

“A-aaahn~”

 

I can’t help but moan again,as Junko rests her hands on my thighs,planting her lips on the tip of my…c-cock,beginning to suck on the head.

 

With all her previous stimulation,I almost cum the moment she begins to suck. B-But I can hold it! I’ll hold it in for her…

 

Junko doesn’t waste any time. Immediately after that,she pitches down,taking me deep inside her mouth. Her tongue,her warm breath…

 

She goes even lower for a moment,letting my tip poke at the back of her throat,before pulling up to breathe in,and go down again. She’s sooooo good at this.

 

Junko does this a few more times. I bite my lip. My toes curl. I resist the urge to thrust upwards against her. I’ve gotten good at that…

 

Finally,she withdraws,releasing my dripping wet erection to the cold air of the room. It…it doesn’t feel as cold as before,but that’s probably because I’m heating up.

 

She moves again. She says something else that I can’t quite hear. I feel her thighs on the sides of my hips.

 

Wait-

 

O-Oh no!

 

I feel her fingers grip the base of my penis,holding it straight as she lowers herself onto me. I can’t help but squeal again. I hear her moan. I-I can understand that,at least!

 

She lets herself fall,her hips slapping against mine,as though she was falling into a big,soft chair. She’s so warm,so tight…f-feels so good…

 

Junko starts to move again,grinding her hips against mine,covering my skin with her wetness. As she moves,her muscles clench rhythmically,inviting a gasp or a yelp from me each time she moves. She’s…soooo good at this.

 

She picks up speed a little,humping me more firmly. I feel…her face on my chest as she rests her arms on my shoulders. She lies against me. I feel her kiss and lick my breasts,paying extra attention to my sensitive nipples. I-I can’t hold back anymore!

 

I thrust up a little,bouncing her on my hips,in time with her grinding. I feel her clenching,almost like a snake coiled around my shaft. We both speed up. I know that feeling. She’s almost…there.

 

I am too,but I try to hold myself back.

 

Her weight on me increases as she sits up again,resting her hands on my thighs this time as she begins to ride me. Up and down,up and down. I feel our hips slap together repeatedly as she works. I can’t see her,but I can imagine how beautiful she looks right now.

 

Her thick thighs (not as thick as mine,though),her round,shapely butt,bouncing on me…her proud yet loving face.

 

I hear her voice again,louder than before. She’s…about to cum?

 

But-

 

I suddenly remember something.

 

J-Junko a-always makes sure I don’t go bareback!

 

“A-aaaaahn…! S-stop…!”

 

Even my protest is accompanied by a moan of abject pleasure as I scrunch up my face,wiggling and squirming in my attempt to pull out of her.

But it’s no use. I’m still tied up. And even if I wasn’t,her thighs have me firmly pinned down.

 

Finally,we both go over the edge in unison. I hear her gasp and groan as she contracts. I can’t hold it any more. I scream as my back arches,and I spurt all my…sugar into her,practically emptying myself into her warm,welcoming body.

 

We stay like that for a while,me lying there,her sitting on me.

 

Another pair of hands removes my blindfold and earmuffs,letting me see what’s in front of (or on top of) me.

 

I can’t help but smile as endorphins flood my body,as I stare in a daze up at Junko. It’s like I was imagining just a moment before. That beautiful blonde hair,those icy blue eyes…those freckles…

 

Wait.

 

My voice reaches a volume I never knew possible. “M-Mukuro?!”

 

In my shock,I whip my head to the side. Junko’s sitting there,at my side,in designer lingerie like always,with a riding crop in her hand. She…she planned this? She…must’ve been watching the whole time?

 

Mukuro says nothing,a small,smug smile creeping onto her face. Junko on the other hand,takes the opportunity to dramatically feign surprise. “M-Mikan? B-Breeding my own sister?! H-How could you?!”

 

I...I can’t answer. I…I know she’s not really offended,but…but…

 

“Hawawa…hawawawa…” It’s no use…I can’t even speak.

 

Junko turns and winks at Mukuro. With the disguise ended,she pulls off her wig,tossing it aside to reveal her short black hair. She stands,careful to hold her thighs together as she walks up…to sit on my face.

 

“Suck it up.”

 

G-god,it smells so fishy and salty and-

 

But I do it. It tastes good,because I’m doing it for my beloved…

 

As I suck,Junko reaches over with the riding crop,giving my still-erect shaft a little flick.

 

_“I hope that wasn’t all you have…we’ll make sure to milk ya good tonight.”_


End file.
